1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for determining segment types in a figure represented by straight short vectors.
2 Description of the Related Art
In order to acquire a contour of a character, a graphic pattern or the like in the fields of e.g., computer graphics, CAD (computer aided design) and outline font production, a method of fitting a Bezier curve to a plurality of straight short vectors approximately representing an original figure is used. When an original figure is to be reconstructed on the basis of straight short vectors as shown in FIG. 1, a figure as shown in FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART) is obtained by fitting the Bezier curve to each straight short vector.
That is, when the straight short vectors as shown in FIG. 1 represent for an original figure having straight and curve segments, a curve is fitted to every straight short vector to acquire a contour of a character, a graphic pattern or the like. As shown in FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART), however, an acquired graphic pattern or the like sometimes does not coincide with the figure represented by the straight short vectors. This is because curve fitting cannot be performed in consideration of the fact that a figure often has both straight and curve segments and straight and curve segments constituting a figure cannot be easily distinguished from each other.
Therefore, a demand has arisen for a method of easily determining segment types in a figure represented by straight short vectors.